


Te Amo

by Lyra_stella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_stella/pseuds/Lyra_stella
Summary: Pequeño drabble Blairon (BlaisexRon)Los personajes son pertenecientes a JK Rowling y el mundo de Harry PotterProhibido adaptaciones o copias sin mi autorización.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	Te Amo

El castaño estaba vigilando un estofado en la estufa, lo llevó a su boca y saboreo. Sonrió satisfecho, su suegra le había dado la receta y la había practicado una y otra vez hasta perfeccionarla.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle seguido de un beso en el cuello.

-Ya estoy en casa ángel le susurró la voz de su esposo.

Blaise se volteó rápidamente para observar a su pelirrojo, Ronald rió por la cara de sorpresa que tenía su pareja y aún más cuando sintió una patadita que venía de la protuberacia redondeada de su castaño. Se agachó hasta estar frente a su vientre.

-Hola mi princesa dijo dándole un beso mientras Blaise acariciaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, Merlín sabía cuanto amaba ese look en su esposo.

Ronald subió dando ligeros besos causándole cosquillas hasta llegar a la jugosa boca de su esposo. Blaise profundizo el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ron.

-Bienvenido mi amor le susurró para besarle de nuevo.

Blaise tenía seis meses de embarazo y Ron se había tenido que ir a una mision por tres días. Eso había vuelto loco al castaño que lloró muchísimo. Ronald lo consoló diciéndole que siempre regresaría a él. Sólo así fue capaz de dejarle ir.

El castaño se abrazó a él escuchando los latidos de su corazón que lo relajaron y aspirando el aroma tan característico de su amor.

-Te extrañamos muchísimo le dijo a punto de llorar.

Ronald lo separó de él y le besó sus ojos.

-Ya estoy aquí junto a ti mi cielo y estoy bien le aseguró. Ron se había curado en el cuartel de aurores ya que no quería preocupar a su esposo por las heridas que tuvo.

Volvió a abrazarle besando su cuello y mordiéndolo a lo que Blaise gimió.

-Ven vamos a la cama hasta la cena, quiero abrazarme a nuestra hija y besarte le pidió.

El pelirrojo lo tomó en brazos llevándolo hasta la habitación donde lo colocó suavemente en la cama dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te amo le dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposo.

-Yo también te amo Ronald le dijo colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Blaise al fin tenía su corazón en paz al estar entre los brazos de su pelirrojo. Él había regresado a casa y estaba más que feliz con eso.


End file.
